


Emerald Eyes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: While on a date, James notices something peculiar about his girlfriend, her eyes are way too familiar for him... Please R&R!





	1. Was Anything Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Was anything real?**

**Hope you like it, this is my second story. please review.**

 

000

 

A small nervous butterfly feeling lingered in the pit of James’ stomach. He was anxious, and he didn’t know why. He had a date tonight; with Ellie, maybe that was why. 

Ellie and James had been going out for two months. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes, which were almost aqua. 

 

James had never felt this way about a girl; except for Lily Evans, but that was in the past. She was his first love, he thought she would be his only love; but they had broken up six months after they finished at Hogwarts. 

Now it was different, Ellie was the only woman he wanted. He liked her so much; he possibly even loved her. 

 

000

 

“Ellie!”� James said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. 

“Hey James, how are you?”� she replied

“I’m great, better now you’re here. Shall we?”�

Ellie laughed at his corny line “Yes, let’s go.”� She replied as she took his arm.

 

000

 

Ellie and James walked towards the restaurant named ‘The blue moon.’ Remus hated the place for obvious reasons.

The waiter showed them to a table in the corner of the room, they sat down, and James felt more nervous than he ever had felt.

“James, I have something to tell you.”� Ellie said as she put down a menu.

“What is it?”�

“I-I love you.”� She mumbled under her breath

“Pardon?”� he said, though he knew perfectly well what she had said.

“I love you.”� She repeated

“Do you now? Ellie I love you too.”�

James felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, his heart did a little dance of delight.

 

000

 

Ellie took out her compact mirror to make sure her tears of happiness hadn’t smudged her make-up. It hadn’t smudged, something worse had happened. The tears had revealed her true eye colour. 

“Excuse me James.”� She said frantically trying to avoid James’ eyes that she knew were searching for hers.

“Are you ok Elles?”� he asked but she had already run out the exit. He was sure he had seen her eyes change.

 

000

 

James followed her out the door and saw her in an alley desperately trying to put something in her eye. 

“Ellie?”�

Ellie dropped the thing in shock; she looked up to see James staring at her. She searched frantically for her other contact lens but it was hopeless.

“Ellie, what is this?”� he asked as he slowly walked towards her.

“Nothing.”�

“It doesn’t look like nothing. Why is your gre–Lily?”� 

“James my name is Ellie, don’t be daft.”� Ellie said worriedly “I have to go.”� She turned around to walk away, but she was stopped by James’ firm grip pulling her back. 

“Lily.”�

“No, I’m Ellie. Maybe you’re still hung up on Lily, so maybe we should stop seeing each other.”� She said trying to avoid his eyes.

“I saw a flicker; a flicker or red in your hair. And how do you explain this?”� he said holding up the contact lens.

“I er, well, I um.”� She shrugged

 

“You are Lily, I know it, why would you lie?”� his hazel eyes were now full of hurt and desperation. She gave in, 

“James, I’m sorry. After what happened at school, I still loved you. I was desperate. Then when you met me at that café, I was undercover, doing auror work for the French ministry.”�

A single small tear ran down James’ cheek, it was the first time Lily had ever seen him cry.

“Don’t you dare say you love me.”� He said bitterly

“But ---“

“Don’t!”� he interrupted, “If you loved me, you wouldn’t of lied.”�

Lily remained silent. It started to rain heavily, they were both getting soaked but they didn’t care. 

“You do not love me.”� 

Lily nodded. They stayed quiet for a long time staring at each other. Finally James spoke, very quietly.

“Was anything real?”�

Lily wanted to reply, tell him everything, but she couldn’t, her lips were completely frozen. 

James looked at her one more time before turning around and walking away, leaving Lily standing there in a dark alley, in the rain, with tears streaming down her face.

000

**what did you think? please review!**


	2. Drunkeness and a DilEmma

**Chapter two.  
Please review. **

**000**

 

James was distraught; he couldn’t believe that Ellie or Lily or whoever she was would lie to him. Once again, she had broken his heart. He hated her, for everything, making him fall in love with her again, and then breaking his heart. 

 

**000**

James needed a drink, something that would help him to forget what had just happened. So he went to the Hog’s Head, where he found Sirius. While he drank almost four fire whiskeys he told Sirius what had happened. 

“And then poof she yells ‘abra cadabra bumdumba kazoo!’ and I jump into a tree and went for a swim, yes I did!’ he said stupidly, he was obviously drunk as a skunk.

“James, I don’t think that’s true.”� Sirius said calmly

“It was I saws it wif me own eyeses I did!”� 

“James, you’re drunk and depressed, I think you should go home.”�

“Yesh, I vone home.”� James said loudly and then got up, stumbled and knocked into someone.

“Sorry! I’m James with an ‘S’ on the end!”� he sung.

“That’s ok, I’m Emma.”� She laughed.

“Bye bye Miss DilEmma!”� he yelled as he fell over and then crawled out the door. 

“You know Paddy, like that girl, I do.”� He said as he got up off the floor.

“Yeah, James you said like ten words to her.”� 

“No, a fifteen minute conversation we had!”� he said. 

“James stop talking like Yoda.”�

“Speaking like Yoda I am not.”� James proclaimed

“Whatever.”�

“Footy, a girlfriend you need.”�

“Footy?”�

“The end of your nickname.”�

“Ok, James, you are completely smashed.”�

“Smashed I am not, Siri my friend!”�

This was the last straw for Sirius.

“JAMES, IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND AND THEN HEX YOU TO OBLIVION!!!”�

“Sorry I am.”�

“AND STOP TALKING LIKE YODA!”�

“Whoops!”�

**000**

Sirius opened the door to their penthouse apartment (being an Auror pays well.) and threw his keys on the floor, as he usually did, resulting in him losing them and spending hours searching for them for hours.

“To bed I am gong, I think.”� James stated, and he promptly curled up on the floor and went to sleep. 

Sirius however, went off to his bedroom so he could sleep in a proper bed. 

 

**000**

 

The next morning James woke with a awful migraine. He grasped at his bedside table searching for his glasses, when he found them, he also found a note scrawled in Sirius’ writing.

__

_James,_

_I called work and told them you were sick, this counts as a favour. Now, since I did you a favour, you have to do me one. We’re running out of food, you have to go and buy some._

_There is a glass of the hangover potion Remus gave me on your table. Drink it soon. Who knew I could be so responsible?!_

_From Sirius_

 

**000**

 

James sculled every single drop of the potion. Then he remembered what happened the night before, and he became incredibly angry, so he threw the glass at the wall, hoping it would make him feel better. It didn’t, it just made a mess, which James would later have to clean up.

**000**

After he had a shower and got dressed James decided that he would go shopping; the muggle way. (Dum dum dum!!!) 

He got in Remus’ car put the key into the keyhole and turned, the car roared to life. _Amazing. All without magic_ He thought. Then he realised, he didn’t know how to drive a muggle car; so he pulled out his wand and charmed it, but it didn’t work; so he tried again, it didn’t work. 

_If only Lily was here. She was brilliant at charms._ He thought. _No! I mustn’t think about her!_

James got out of the car and slammed the door in frustration. He apparated with a _Pop!_ And he thought to himself ‘ _things are so much easier with magic.’_

 

**000**

 

He walked into the grocery shop and pulled out a trolley. He found it incredibly unruly and hard to push around. 

He finally worked out how to use it after a quick and secretive charm.

As the trolley rolled along with ease, James continuously looked confused as to which brands he should buy. 

“Confused?”�

James nodded, not looking up to see who it was.

“I was the same when I started grocery shopping here.”�

James turned to see the girl from the pub the night before. The girl he had crashed into.

“Emma?”�

“James with an ‘S’? I didn’t recognize you!”� she exclaimed

James looked at her; she had golden blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes. He stared straight into them, checking for any specks of green.

“James, why are you looking so intensely at my eyes?”� 

“I’m looking for green.”� He said plainly

“Green? Why?”�

“To see if you’re Lily.”�

“Lily?”�

“My ex-girlfriend. She tricked me; it’s a long story.”�

“James, you might as well stop looking, because you won’t find any green, only blue.”�

“Oh.”� James said, and he stopped his search, believing her immediately; he looked back at the shelves of food items.

“Do you want me to help you? It looks like you could use a hand.”� She asked

“Yes please.”� He replied like a little boy asking for candy.

**000**

**please review. **  
****


	3. Moving on

**Chapter three.**

**000**

“James? Where are you?”� Emma called as she searched the supermarket. 

She heard a muffled cry coming from the frozen foods section; she ran towards the sound and burst into peals of laughter.

Standing in the freezer knocking on the glass door, was James, looking very frightened. Emma pulled open the door and James stepped out and hugged her tightly, he was very cold. 

“Emma! You saved me! That thing is a death trap; a killing machine!”� he cried

“No James, people don’t usually get trapped in freezers.”� She laughed

James grinned sheepishly. 

After a few hours James finally finished shopping, he was exhausted. So he decided to go for coffee.

“Want to join me?”� he asked 

“Sure. Teaching you how to use a supermarket is tiring!”� Emma replied.

**  
000**

James drove up to a small café about five minutes away from the supermarket. 

“Wow, I never understood how to use one of these things.”� Emma said in awe.

“Yeah, me neither, until four months ago. It’s Remus’ car, he taught me how to use it.”�

They ordered their coffee and sat down.

“Thanks for helping me.”� James said.

“That’s ok, I was like you too. I prefer muggle shops, they’re easier to use. I know because I’m muggle born. Are you pureblood?”�

“Does it matter?”�

“No, just wondering.”�

“Yes, I am.”�

**000**

As they drank their coffee, they talked about many things, including Lily and James’ break-up, Emma and her break-up with her boyfriend Chris Greene, Emma’s job, and James’ job and more things. 

They talked for a few hours, not realizing the time, until a young waitress walked up to them and said, “Excuse me, we’re about to close.”� 

James apologized and paid for their drinks, and then walked out with Emma right next to him. 

**000**

“This is my building.”� Emma said as they pulled up outside an old white building. 

“Ok.”� 

Emma opened her car door, and moved to get out, but something was pulling her back; James’ strong grip. 

“Wait.”� He said “ Can I see you again sometime?”�

“Sure.”� Emma smiled, as she jotted down her phone number on the back of the receipt from the supermarket. 

James smiled as he drove off, he was moving on.

 

**000**

 

“Sirius? Hello, Padfoot? Are you here?”� James called as he threw his keys on the floor.

“What do you want?”� Sirius grumbled, as he walked sleepily into the room wearing only his boxers. 

“I’m moving on Padfoot.”� 

“What? It’s been two days.”�

“I know; I met this girl. You’ve met her too.”�

“Who?”�

“Emma.”�

“The girl from the bar?”� 

“Yeah, isn’t it great?”�

“I guess. I don’t really remember her.”� But Sirius did remember, very clearly. He had liked that girl, although he had only seen her once. He was hoping to see her, and maybe ask her out; but James had gotten to her first.

Sirius decided that he would have to ignore his crush; Emma was James’ new girlfriend. And the number one rule of friendship was: never fall for your best friends girl.

**  
000**   
**  
please review.**


End file.
